Frozen Love
by Knight-Bishop
Summary: The sequal to the story Icy Heart. Told from Mizores Point of view on when she met Tsukune. Fills in the gaps of the manga and gives an readers an insight on how Mizore feels, thinks, and how she views life. Please read review and enjoy. M for Language


**_(+due to popular demand I have decided to write part two to; Icy Heart. so here is the sequel Frozen Love+) _**

I hid in the trees watching. My eyes were still not used to the light after being confined in my room for so very long. But I could see him. I could see Tsukune Aono.

I could feel my heart beating and my cold body heating up rapidly at the sight of him. He was tall and handsome. Seeing him in person was so much better then seeing simply his photo.

I was half tempted to just jump out of this tree and run to him; but I could not…for there were others with him.

Girls who stood far to close to him, girls whom I remembered from club picture. The big breasted girl Kurumu; who constantly pressed her chest on Tsukune. The small child dressed in the attire of a witch, Yukari. And the pink haired one Moka, when she smiled at Tsukune my hands tightened around the branch I gripped.

I continued with my observation watching dozens upon dozens of students crowding around to get a newspaper. Perhaps I should just go back home and wait for Nekome-Sensei and deliver-

_"NO" _I would do it. I would not return to my cold icy solitude. I had planned this all out in my head. I would not fail this time…failure was not an option.

I waited until everyone was gone and then I jumped out of the tree and landed skillfully on the ground. I began walking slowly towards them. They did not notice me they were to busy talking about a…party?

I assumed many things about clubs. And one of those things was that clubs were just made of people who shared similar interests and that the members of said club did not actually have any interest in each other. But these people-

"Hmm weird, you guys **like **each other?" I said aloud.

That got them all to notice me. They turned and stared at me. The little witch girl seemed kind of scared of me. I was not surprised. My long uncombed hair, my pale skin, and my black lined eyes, and a lollipop in my mouth, I must have looked like some sort of crazed drug addict.

I looked at all them and continued talking "All friendly and stuff…I don't understand that kind of thing."

Then my eye caught Tsukune. And I moved quickly in front of him standing about two inches from him. He seemed very startled be me. "Agh? Who are you…where's your uniform?" he asked in a cute confused voice.

I was not surprised by his question. I did not like school uniforms, and I chose not to wear it, save for the skirt.

I gave Tsukune the run down with my eyes and then removed my lollipop. "So your Tsukune Aono. Your cuter then I expected." I said in a silky seductive voice. His eyes became wide which made him seem even cuter.

Then I saw a newspaper in his hand, a newspaper that would contain another one of his amazing articles. I took it out of his hand and I began to walk away. "Im taking a paper." I yelled and left the group standing there. I did not see their faces but I was pretty sure they were gawking.

I walked until I was far back in the woods and then from my front pocket I removed my scrapbook, scissors, and glue.

I found all of the articles written by Tsukune. Cut them out and then glued them into my scrape book. Once that was done I crumbled up the remainder of the newspaper into a ball and then froze it. The articles that were not written by Tsukune were worthless and meant nothing to me; just like those other girls.

Especially that Moka, I had heard so many of the rumors. Rumors of a powerful vampiress who had defeated a number of people at this school. The rumors of the silver haired, red eyed beauty. But obviously some of the rumors had been exaggerated, all I had seen was weak girl who looked as fragile as china doll. She would not pose a threat nor would any of those other girls who had surround Tsukune.

* * *

It took some getting used to being back in class. I don't like being around people. I had also spent so long away that no student here remembered that I was even part of this class; then again they had barely noticed me in the beginning. Only Nekome Sensei seemed happy that I had returned to class.

One of the few things that made class bearable was that I could see Tsukune…well I could see the back of his head. But still something was better then nothing.

He had not yet noticed me…but soon I would make my presence known. Those other girls were in this class as well. I narrowed my eyes; it made me sick to think that these pretenders were around Tsukune so much.

Then into the class came our cat like teachers. Did she honestly think that her human disguise fooled anyone; a person with half of a brain could guess that she is a neko. Even her name gave it away.

"First off I would like to welcome all of you back, and to start off our second we need to choose a class manager." The teacher said in her usual perky voice.

Class manager? I began to listen more intently.

"During the second semester we have a lot of things going on; like the school fair, that need to be planned out." Nekome Sensei said as she looked around, everyone seemed to be listening but like they did not seem to be very interested.

"Now does anyone have any suggestions of who our candidates should be?" She asked.

It was that sentence that got my attention. We were allowed to pick out people who we thought would be a good class manager? Then and idea sprang forth into my mind.

"Hey" I said loud enough for all to hear me. Everyone turned around and stared at me. Some of them just seemed to realize I was even here. Including Tsukune, the shocked look on his face was so cute, I just wanted to run over and kiss him. But I ignored that feeling if only for a bit longer, and I stood up and said very clearly "I think Tsukune would be a good manager."

The way I figured it there was no one better suited for the job, after all from what I had read in his articles Tsukune cared more about this school then anyone else.

"You're in my class?" Tsukune said still shocked.

I responded with "Yep" as I sat back down in my seat.

Nekome smiled happily "Alright then it looks like we have our first candidate." She said as she wrote Tsukunes name on the board.

"Wha-wait no I don't-" However he was interrupted when a good portion of the class began to clap. It seems that they too believed that Tsukune would be a good class manager.

"What are all of you clapping for?" Tsukune shouted "Stop it…I don't want to be class manager."

I sat in me seat, continuing to watch him. _"Soon-"_ I thought in my head and I sucked on my lollipop _"soon you will be mine."_

* * *

After class I watched him. I hid behind the stairway watching him. He was talking to that girl again, Moka. Oh the sight of her with my Tsukune made me sick, but something was happening that interested me. He was arguing with her.

I could not hear the full details of their conversation. Perhaps if I moved closer I would hear them better, but I was not willing to give away my position…not yet at least.

But what I did hear was Tsukune nearly shout "YOU DON'T GET ME AT ALL." And then he stormed away.

I watched him walk away, I was still safely hidden. And then I looked out from my hiding space at Moka. She had a confused look on her face and then she too walked away.

My eyes narrowed. She made Tsukune angry, which makes me angery. She did not understand him like I did. She did not understand that he was an outcast like me. Moka needed to disappear.

A smile began to creep onto my face, I knew just how to deal with her.

I looked around to make sure no one was around and then I walked into an empty supply closet. Shutting and then locking the door.

I froze a large patch of floor and I willed the ice to reform. It was a slow process but after several minutes the growing mound of ice began to take shape. And with a few more minutes I had a perfect copy of my self.

My people had the ability to control ice. And we could will that ice to take on any shape and size that we wished. And a unique ability, one that was difficult to master; was creating ice dolls. We could mold the ice to take on the shapes of their maker, just as I had done with this one. But this was no ordinary ice sculpture. It could move and speak. Essentially it was me, it even had a copy of my personality. All it was lacking was a free will.

The doll simply stared at me with my eyes; waiting for my orders. And I gave them. They were very simple instructions. Ones that even the most dim witted of creatures could understand.

"Kill Moka Akashiya." Such simple orders.

* * *

I found Tsukune still storming down on the hallway. He then paused for a moment and then I made my appearance known.

"Hey…congratulations." I said calmly He turned and when he saw me his face turned a bright red and he started shouting.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM? I ALMOST GOT STUCK BEING CLASS MANAGER BECAUSE OF YOU! WHATS THE BIG-"

I held up my hand silencing him. Then I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out an extra copy of the schools newspaper; that I had 'borrowed' off someone's desk. I held it out in front of me showing him.

"I read the newspaper you passed out this morning." I said shyly as a blush formed on my face. "The article you wrote was awesome…as usual."

"huh?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

I took the lollipop out of my mouth and gave a small smile "My name is Mizore Shirayuki…im your biggest fan."

"Um…well thank you, im glad that you like my articles." He said with confused grin "Um I have to go buy something's from the school store." He began walking away.

I followed him and then when I got close enough I latched onto his arm. When my icy hands touched him he gave a bit of a shudder; it was something I expected. I could feel his muscle underneath his shirt. He was a bit scrawny, but he did feel very strong, and He felt so warm.

"Can I come with you please?" I asked him my eyes where wide and pleading. This was the closest I had ever been to Tsukune I did not want to leave him…ever.

Tsukune did not seem to know what to do…"Uh well…um sure I guess you can."

I tightened my grip and pulled him closer to me.

"Mizore-" He said as he stumbled a bit "Could you please not pull me?"

We had reached the School store…which was little more then a snack stand. With a lot of hesitation I released him. He seemed happy with that…however soon he would never want to leave my hold, I was sure of that.

Tsukune after pretending to shift through a selection of snacks tried to make some conversation. "Um how come I have never seen you in class until now?" He asked with pure curiosity.

I was silent for a moment and then I answered quietly "Well…you see basically missed the first semester. People make me nervous. But I always loved getting the newspapers that Nekome Sensei delivered to me."

Tsukune seemed shocked by this and he looked at and I gave him a weak smile "That how I got to know your work."

I still remembered the first article of his I read. How his words had filled my cold body with wonderful pleasant warmth. And then I remembered something. I reached into my shirt pocket.

"See? Look!" I pulled out the scrapbook. "I made a scrapbook out of all the articles that you wrote for the paper." I handed the book to him. This was a perfect way for me to show him how much I loved his work…how much I loved him.

Tsukune smiled as he looked at the book, he seemed so pleased that I his loyal fan had kept all of his amazing work. He opened the book "Th-thanks im flattered that you are so interested in-" He stopped when he looked at the book; I think he was just so impressed of what I had done.

"See? I wrote down my own thoughts about all of your articles." I said as I smiled happily as he flipped through all the pages. I had written all of my deep and personal thoughts and emotions on those pages. I could see his eyes widen with I know is amazement on how someone could love his work so much.

"wait…all of these are your thoughts!" He asked he stared at me and then the book again.

"Uh huh." I nodded a deep blush forming on my pale face. And then I cocked my head to the side and smiled. "I just love your work, they are always written from the perspective of the underdog, so compassionate."

He looked at me, and I looked at him. And then I confessed "We're so much alike, you and I. We must be soulmates! Because you can feel it too can't you? The loneliness?"

Tsukune was silent, and I could not blame him. He must be shocked to find that there was someone at this school who truly understood him.

And then I sensed someone. I turned my head slightly and out of the corner of my eyes I saw a flash of pink. _"Moka"_ I hissed in my mind. Why could she not just leave us alone, why can't she just let me and my soulmate be. But I relaxed, because I knew she would not be around for much longer.

"Um…Mizore…I um need to-" But before he could finish his sentence I grabbed his arm and held him. "Tsukune could we please hang out, just for a bit?" I begged; I could not let him be at the school for when my ice doll attacked.

Tsukune seemed to hesitate. He looked down the hall and then he looked back into my pleading eyes.

"Umm…sure why not?" He answered.

I squealed with glee…I had never squealed like that before. It felt good.

I grabbed Tsukunes hand and took him out of the building.

Victory.

* * *

We walked around for awhile and we talked. And I could never have been happier then I was now. This is what I had dreamed and yearned for so long, to be with Tsukune.

He was so wonderful just like I imagined. He listened to ever word I said and he seemed to understand me.

"When I first came to this school…people tended to avoid me. They thought I was very weird. They were so cruel." I told him.

Tsukune looked at me and nodded his head. "I know what you mean…when I first came here I did not fit in well either. I was even attacked and almost killed on my first day and many times after that."

We stopped walking and stood by a small pond. Well actually it looked more like a swamp. With snakes slithering around, dead trees sticking out of the water, moss and slime all over the place. Not the most romantic spot but it was decent enough.

I picked up a rock and tossed it. It skipped eight times.

Tsukune clapped and smiled and then he too picked up a rock and gave it a toss it skipped three times and then it sunk into the water. I giggled and he frowned and then he picked up another rock and gave it another toss. It went four skips this time.

I smiled as I picked up my rock, gave it a skillful toss and it skipped nine times. I jumped up and down with glee.

"Didja yea see that." I said as I pointed "Didja yea see Tsukune. Nine times, it skipped nine times."

Tsukune nodded his head then looked at his watch. "Um listen Mizore...there is someplace I got be right now…would you mind if I took off." He turned and almost began walking away. But I moved quickly and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"No you can't leave yet, Its your turn! You're so lame! You have not even gotten past four skips." I gloated. I released expecting him to return to our little game.

But he did not. He became really fidgety. Constantly looking around and checking his watch. He did not want to remain here.

I removed my lollipop from my mouth. I began unleash my power, making the air around us colder and colder.

"Oh I see, I suppose you want to go see…**HER**." I hissed thinking of that stupid bitch Moka, I could see my breath escape my lips. Tsukune suddenly became very still and he turned his head slowly around and looked at me.

"Don't, it might not be good for her if you did. In fact it might already be too late." As I talked everything grew colder, the ground already had a great deal of frost on it.

Tsukune began to notice that it got colder, and he seemed confused with my words "Huh? Mizore, what do you-"

"After all Tsukune." I interrupted as I began to form ice on my fingers "You are destined to be mine."

And then I my ice claws came forth. Tsukunes eyes became wide with terror and he began taking steps back towards the pond. I smiled and waved my hand the pond instantly froze. Tsukune took another step back and fell. He slid down the ice. I smiled at his confusion.

He stared a the frozen water "Wh-what is going on? The ponds frozen, the entire pond is frozen…but how?"

I giggled "I am not letting you go!" Tsukune looked over at me with pure fear in his eyes he began to move away from me. I my smile grew even wider "Not as long as I control the ice." I snapped my fingers and out of frozen grew large spike. Tsukune looked at it; not understanding

"See." I said and I snapped my fingers again. And an the ice began to break up and reform.

"wha-what?" Tsukune stammered.

And suddenly that once shapeless hunk of ice now had my face and it began talking to Tsukune. "I can even create a living replica of myself." It said in my voice.

Tsukune yelled in terror and got up faster then I had expected and began to run.

"NO." I cried and concentrated on the ice and out of the ground came a hand that grabbed Tsukunes ankle. Tsukune looked down and began trying to get his foot loose.

"Don't leave." I pleaded to him. He looked over at me, and stared at my true form. He looked as if his heart had stopped. "Tsukune please don't ever leave." As if I would let him leave. Then out of the ground more ice began to form and encompass Tsukunes lower half and still expanding.

"If I freeze you, you won't be able to leave. You'll be all mine, then, wont you?" I said a tone that surprised me. I sounded like some kind of crazed maniac. But he would understand soon enough.

I began to walk to Tsukune. And when I was close enough I reached out with clawed ice hand. His eyes widened. He must have thought I was going to hurt. But I would never hurt my Tsukune. I would die before I hurt him. All I did was gently caress his face. "Tsukune you were meant to be together." I told him as I felt his body shiver. The ice was up to his neck now.

"We were drawn together because we are both alone. We understand each other in a way that no one else can. And together we will warm each others frozen hearts." I continued to stroke his face. His warm skin was becoming cold. "You're the only one Tsukune, and that's why I am going to make you mine. And only mine."

Then Tsukune seemed to become angry, I took a step back from him. "W-wait who said I was alone?" He cried but his outburst was short lived because the ice was now starting to cover his face.

I smiled. He looked amazing, covered in ice, trapped. And once he was completely covered I would take him back home. I would take him to my village. I would make him so happy. He might be a bit resistant at first, but once he realized that he could not escape; he would submit to my love.

Tsukune tried to struggle but he failed. In fact he seemed barely able to remain concisions. And with that Moka girl gone there was-

"TSUKUNE." A loud voice pierced the calm silence that I had grown to enjoy. I saw Tsukune eye open. And I turned my head and saw where the voice had come from.

"No…it can't be." I said in disbelief. It was that big breasted girl Kurumu flying towards us. But she was carrying someone; Moka.

"You…you're supposed to be dead?" I said. My Ice doll should have finished her off, easily.

It was Kurumu; who I recognized as a Succubus who answered. "Ah tough luck, I showed up in the nick of time. Your Ice doll should be melted pieces on the floor by now." She said proudly.

Then I saw Moka stretch her arm out as Kurumu flew lower. And then I saw something that I did not expect. Somehow Tsukune found the strength to lift his own arm up and reach towards that girl.

No no no no. I had come too far to lose now. I willed the ice with my anger and formed huge spikes. "LEAVE US ALONE." I screamed with rage.

That succubus though I hated to admit it was a good flier. She was able to dodg e and maneuver her way through the spikes…but she was not good enough. One of my spikes exploded out of the ground and she was forced to make a turn…to fast. But she did not go in the direction I had hoped. She and Moka flew straight into Tsukune.

My eye twitched when I saw his ice prison shatter. But something made me happy. They were all on the ground. The force of the crash and scattered them all over the frozen pond. And they all looked too tired to even stand up and fight me.

I turned my attention to Moka. There she was lying on the ground unmoving and unable to defend herself.

I walked over to her and crouched down beside her. "Dumbass, you honestly thought that you could keep me from my soulmate?" I asked her, knowing that she could not answer me. "Now be a good girl-" I raised my claws "and just DIE." I yelled as I swung them down. Once I had killed her I would deal with the succubus and then I would take Tsukune away with me.

Then something happened that I did not expect. I powerful aura burst forth from Moka. An aura with such force it drove me back.

"What…what is this." I stammered. Something was happening. I watched Moka stand…but she was not the Moka I knew. She had hair of pure silver and eyes as red as blood. I hear my heart pounding in my ears. And I could feel my legs turn to jelly. And my lollipop fell from my mouth

"Such dark energy…so this is the power of the vampire?" I said aloud and all she did was stare at me with those red eyes.

"No, I don't care, I'll kill you." I screamed as I swung my ice claws at her. I would not allow her or anyone else to stop me from attaining my hearts desires.

But before my claws even scratch her she vanished. I sensed her behind me and when I turned my head all I saw was a flash and then I felt her foot being driven into my stomach and then I felt nothing. The world turn black and everything became silent.

* * *

I woke up hours later. I could tell because it was night. I was lying on the now thawing ground and when I tried to stand I coughed blood. So I simply lay there for a bit, and then I began to crawl towards the edge of the pond.

I cursed all the way. "Damn you Moka…damn you. Make fool out of me." I hissed as I pulled my self. Oh god I think one of my ribs was broken. "I hope you burn in the deepest darkest pit in hell." I hated her now more then ever…she had ruined everything she had taken…

Suddenly I realized something. And then I felt a pain worse then the one I felt now. Tsukune was gone. He had left with those girls willingly. He did not even stop to check to see if I was ok. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Then gathering some strength that I did not even know I had; I stood. It hurt so much but my emotions felt worse. I limped my back to my dorm room.

"What had I done wrong?" I asked myself.

Tsukune should have understood me, Tsukune should have understood what I….

Then finally the pain of walking grew to much on my crushed ribs. I crouched down and took in shallow and steady breaths. I reached under my shirt began touching my ribs. I finally stopped when I found the broken rib. I thanked the higher powers that it was only one rib. I froze that area and I could feel the pain subsiding.

When I began pulling out of my shirt; I felt something in my pocket. After I removed my hand I reached into my pocket and pulled out the scrapbook. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. All I had worked for all that I hoped was gone an instant. Tears fell from my eyes and splattered onto the pages and then I began to cry.

I cried because I was alone again. And it was the worst feeling one could ever feel, to be alone.

"Are you all right? Do you need help?" It was a voice…a voice I did not recognize. I suddenly felt no feeling at all; except for a cold dark fury I stood up and turned around, and I saw there were two people standing. Two male students, then the second boy spoke to his companion, trying to talk low enough so that I did not hear them but I heard all.

"Shut up" I said as I stood dropping my precious scrapbook. I had it with these hormonal freak who all they care about was getting fucked…I HAVE HAD IT.

"pardon?" The boy said wondering what I had said. So I repeated.

I turned my hand back into a claw of ice. Only this time it grew larger and more fearsome.

"SHUT UP." I screamed at the top of my lungs, it hurt me to yell that loud but I did not notice the pain. I could feel tears streaming down my face

The two boys became afraid and tried to run. But I would not let them run. I had become so blinded by my rage that I did not even know what I was doing. I suddenly created huge deals of icy spikes out of the ground trapping the boys. They both screamed but their cries fell upon only deaf ears. I willed more and more ice. Until finally I simply looked away; and I cried out into the night "TSUKUNE"

I sobbed and sobbed until finally I turned around and realized what I had done. The two students were alive, simply passed out from all of the cold. But they protruded on the edges of the spikes. It was a miracle they were not impaled. I made the ice vanish, having it melt back away into the earth. They boys fell onto the ground and moaned. Then I ran, I ran and ran back to my dorm and did not look back.

* * *

I locked my self in my dorm and I simply lay on the floor. I did not freeze anything. I simply lay there. Unmoving and uncaring, I barely even breathed. You could hear the ticking of the wall clock.

I lost all track of time and eventually I fell asleep. I dreamed, I dreamed that Tsukune was with me. I dreamed that he held me and I was comforted by his warm embrace. An Embrace that made me think of when my mother held me. I dreamed that he whispered into my ear that he loved me. And I dreamed that I cried. I cried tears of joy. And I dreamed that he and I shared a kiss. A kiss, one of the kind that could only be shared between to lovers of the same soul.

But then something of reality brought me out of my fantasy. I opened my eyes. What was that sound. I wanted it to go away so I could return to…nothing.

The sound was coming from my door? It was someone knocking? Someone had come to see me!

"Wh-who is it?" I mumbled loud enough so whoever was knocking could hear.

"Mizore its me Tsukune."

Tsukune? I sat up immediately. However it took me a few moments to actually stand because I had lost a bit of feeling in my legs. When I finally was able to stand I went with haste to door and was about to open it when Tsukune began talking again.

"I am sorry to bother you." He said in a truly apologetic tone. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what happened yesterday.

I simply stood there in my room listening to what he was saying. I began to turn my hands once more into claws of ice. Tsukune continued to talk.

"I know I have hurt your feelings. And things ended horribly yesterday. And I am so sorry. I hope that you can forgive me-

I had heard enough. I stabbed my claws though the weak door and I tore it apart, no barrier would stand between me and Tsukune. I walked out of my room. Thankfully we were on the ground floor or there might have been trouble

Tsukune was on the ground and when he saw me advancing upon him. He stood up and held up his hands. "Wait, wait please don't attack. Mizore I am here to help you." He pleaded.

That got me to stop. Help me? What had I done that would require him to help me. And why did he think I would attack him. I did not attack the people I loved…unless provoked. But I did turn my claw back into a normal hand.

"Mizore yesterday you attacked to male students, right?" Tsukune asked.

That surprised me. How did he know about that?

"It seems that both of them are in the hospital with serious injuries…and the school staff is in an uproar."

Uproar? Over what a little freezing, and what was this about serious injuries, both of those student had not been harmed, aside from a little frostbite.

"The teachers want to expel you Mizore." Tsukune told me.

"Expel?" I said breathlessly.

Tsukune nodded his head. "But you did not do it on purpose right?"

What…Tsukune…Tsukune thought I had actually meant to harm those students?

My heart shattered instantly for the third time.

"Look why don't we go down to the school and explain what happened. I am sure that if you apologize that they might not expel you." He said.

I looked at him and then I clenched my shaking fist. "Apologize...for what? It wasn't me." I told him.

He simply stared at me so I continued. "I do admit that I froze both of those boys…but that was because I had just lost my temper. I immediately unfroze them. And besides being knocked out and a bit of frost bit…both of them were totally fine." I told him keeping my voice calm and level.

Tsukune acted so surprised by this and I could not help but grin. "Stop acting all surprised." I demanded "Did you really think I am the kind of girl who would beat up innocent bystanders." Then came the tears, tears not of sadness or anger but of disappointment. "I thought you of all people Tsukune would have understood me." The I turned around and walked away.

"Mizore wait." Tsukune yelled but I did not listen. I was done.

* * *

I walked and I walked until I reached the cliffs and when I stared at the crashing waves below I had my first suicidal thought.

If I just jumped off right now, maybe I could simply just vanish. Maybe I would fade out of all existence. Maybe all memory of me would disappear out of the minds of all the people. Maybe all trace of my being alive would suddenly be gone. And maybe just maybe I could finally find happiness in the eternal bliss of oblivion.

But before I could continue these thoughts I heard someone come up from behind me.

"You never change. Whenever you were depressed this is where you would come." The voice said. Before I could turn around strong hands grabbed my arms and held me in place.

I was able to turn my head and when I saw who it was I felt myself grow so sick.

"Kotsubo-Sensei" I cried in both terror and surprise at seeing my former teacher and near rapist. "What are you-"

"Careful. What your step Miss Shirayuki." He said with a very evil smile. "The winds are very strong here. A melancholy girl. All alone…might take a misstep and fall of the cliff…and no one would even ask any questions." He said wickedly as he gave a fake push.

I suddenly became very scared. Began to struggle with his grip, that only seemed to make him even more excited. I tried running and pulling away from him. All I did was get him to face the cliff. And with one a great tug I was able to pull my left arm free.

"Let me go." I cried and I gave him a push with my free hand. And he did let go. But not the way I had hoped. He seemed to lose his balance and he was too close to the edge. He took a misstep and he fell.

I stood there and watch helplessly as the gym teacher vanished out of sight.

Oh gods, I thought. I did not mean to push him that hard. I just…I just. I moved to the side and I looked down. Maybe he had grabbed on to a rock or something maybe I could get help-

But the moment I looked over that ledge. Something flashed into view it was a tentacle and faster then I could move it wrapped around my leg. And that tentacle began pulling me.

"Mizore do you have any idea what you just did?" The sound of Kotsubo's voice reached my ears. "I would be dead now, if I wasn't me."

I was pulled so close to the edge I could no see what he was talking about. He was a Kraken. An ocean creature resembling a giant squid. Legends tell of some weighing several tons. Even Vikings feared them. They were generally a calm race, but when they were angered they would drag anything within reach into the ocean.

"What I did?" I stammered in fear. I tried to pull myself back away from the edge but I was failing.

Kotsubo gave a laugh. "I was only going to mess around with you a little. But now that's not enough…no now im going to have drag you down to the bottom with you." He gave a manic laugh.

I screamed and began to try and break free of his tentacle grip but he was too strong. He gave another powerful pull and I was going to fall. Flailing my arms around I grabbed onto something, a throne vine. The thrones dig into my skin and I could feel my hand start to bleed but it was the only thing I had to hold onto.

I could feel this disgusting mans tentacle slithering up my leg wrapping around it like a constrictor. It was so disgusting and slimy. And I could even feel the tip of it lapping near my butt.

"This is only what you deserve Mizore." He said As he gave another pull. "You tried to freeze me once, a girl like you…the school would be a lot safer with a you gone." He said with a dark chuckle.

"But…but what choice did I have?" I cried down as a clung for life "I had to protect myself because you tried to…to-" I could not even finish the sentence the disgusting memory was too painful. But Kotsubo finished it for me.

"heh you said you loved me didn't you?" He said with gloat in his voice "Wasn't that what you said Mizore, that you loved me." I looked down at him. But I no longer the gym teacher all I saw was a sick monster licking his lips and had eyes that reminded me of a hungry dog. "So you shouldn't complain no matter what I do to you Mizore. I even had to take matters into my own hands to get the others teachers thinking you were a threat. And now its time for you to die." He said with pure satisfaction as he gave a final powerful tug.

Then I realized that it was Kotsubo who had hurt those boys, to get me expelled. He knew that once I heard the news that I would come here…alone.

The vine that I had been holding onto was snapping. It would not hold and neither could I.

I was so stupid how could I ever have thought I loved him. I let go of vine, blood dripping from my hands.

I could not trust anyone, I began to be dragged back.

I really was all alone. And then I fell.

"MIZORE!" Someone shouted and grabbed my wrist. I stopped falling.

"Who?" I asked then I looked up and through my tear filled eyes I saw my hero.

It was Tsukune he was holding on to me and tightly. And then I saw a flash of pink…Moka had come too. Both of them were trying to save me.

Tsukune smiled down at me. "Hold on to me, and you'll be ok." He said as he began to pull me up.

Even after all I had done, after what I had tried to do…both of them were saving me. Tsukune did care for.

"Tsukune." I cried and I read my other hand up and I grabbed the ledge tried to help them by pulling myself up. But then I saw it.

another tentacle whipped past my face and when I looked up it was now wrapped around Tsukunes neck.

"YOU LITTLE FOOL." I heard Kotsubo yell and then I heard snapping sound. I looked up and saw Tsukune spit up blood; some of it splattered onto my face. And though Tsukunes grip on me was still strong I felt the rest of his body grow limp. Kotsubo had broken Tsukunes neck.

"TSUKUNE?" Both I and Moka yelled.

I felt all off us being pulled now we were all slipping.

I heard Kotsubo talking again. "A pity you had to see that. NOW I WILL HAVE TO DRAG ALL YOU DOWN TO THE BOTTOM."

I started crying even harder. Tsukune was dead and now all of us were going to die. I used my free hand and grabbed his arm, screaming at him to wake up.

I heard Moka yell something too. I thought she was yelling for help. But I knew it was not going to do anything. No one would be around to hear our screams.

I did not know what to do. Then I saw Moka bend down over Tsukune and bite him on the neck.

She was eating him at a time like this. Maybe that Vampire thought she should have a last meal before we all died.

Then something happened I did not even conceive would happen. Tsukunes eyes snapped open and they were not his eyes. They were blood red…they eyes of a vampire.

The looked down at me and stared at me and stared at him, with shocked disbelieving eyes. He smiled and then he pulled me up and threw me to safety. I landed next to Moka who seemed to be sighing with relief. And I just sat there dumbly watching.

Tsukune grabbed Kotsubo tentacle and with amazing strength pulled that kraken to the top the ledge. But he did not stop there he actually swung the crazed gym teacher over away from cliff, so he could no longer try and drag us off.

Then Tsukune stared at the teacher who seemed shocked that any student would have the power to actually lift him, when he realized it was Tsukune he turned pale.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?" He yelled and then with a great deal of force he lunged himself at Tsukune. "You should have just made it easier and just…DIED THE FIRST TIME." He cried

Tsukune did not move and then with his feet planted and when Kotsubo was close enough Tsukune sent his fist colliding in with the Krakens face.

The was sickening crunch sound a splatter of blood and the next think I knew I saw Kotsubo flying backwards once more over the edge. I waited for a moment then I heard a splash of water.

Then I turned my head back to look at Tsukune I found he was standing right in front of me holding out his hand.

I looked up at him. His eyes had returned to there warm chocolate color and he had a happy smile on his face. "Need some help?" He asked

I nodded my head and took his hand. He helped to my feet and then he went over and helped Moka.

When we were all standing I stared at both him and then Moka. "Soooo-" I asked "Your both Vampires?"

Tsukune shook his head and grinned "No Mokas the vampire…im just your ordinary average human." He with a shrug"

"You're a human?" I asked unaffected by his statement.

Tsukune nodded and I smiled "Cool."

* * *

So we had spoken with the staff and they found evidence on the bodies of the two male students that matched to an attack of a Kraken. My suspension was revoked and Kotsubo was fired on charges of attacking a student and the molestation of myself and several other female students.

And now I stood in my room and looked at myself in my bathroom mirror. Everything was changing now…My tormentor was gone, I was reentering school society, and Tsukune and Moka had welcomed me as a friend. Everything was changing and I needed to change along with it. I reached over and picked up a pair of scissors.

* * *

"Good morning Tsukune." I greeted as I appeared from behind a tree.

Both he and Moka stared at me.

"You-" he stammered at first and then blurted out "You cut your hair?"

I blushed and nodded.

"You look so cute." Moka complimented and I bowed me head thanking her.

And then I smiled at Tsukune. "Thanks Tsukune, I feel so much lighter now. And its all thanks to you."

And it was all thanks to him. he had save my life twice. From the evils of Kotsubo-Sensei and from myself. Tsukune had pulled out from the dark void that had consumed my life and had rescued me from depths of despair. I owed him everything and I would.

I immediately latched onto Tsukune.

"M-Mizore what are you doing?" He stammered.

"I love you Tsukune…and you're going to be my boyfriend?" I stated happily.

And that was the day I joined a Vampire, A Succubus, and witch in a heated competition to become Tsukunes girlfriend. And I would win, no matter the cost.

**_(+And that is the end of Frozen Love. I hope you all enjoyed this tale. Please review and leave me your comments+) _**


End file.
